Yu-Gi-Oh Meme
by Mazzchess
Summary: Decided to do this. It was lots of fun.


**Whos your favorite character?**

Seto 'FREAKIN' Kaiba :)

**What would happen if you and This/these character(s) met?**

"Ive heard enough of your nonsense!" Kaiba presses the button that will send in his guards and yelling for them to make sure they heard "SECURITY!"

As they come in to take the girl away she was still trying to convince the CEO of Kaiba Corp that she twas indeed telling the truth about is future " Im telling you man, your gonna make a school on some island specifically for teaching children Duel Monsters"

"Get her outa here!" the guards start going to get the black haired girl that was standing in front of their employer's desk

"WAIT! I have a question for you Mr. Kaibaman."

Seto sighs "Fine. Ask your question your going to an insanity ward somewhere anyway." He sits back in is swivel chair and locks his fingers together then places his chin upon his interlock hands.

"Whats today?"

"It's the Seventeenth."

"No I meant like Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday you know?"

"Monday"

"….. RA DAMMIT!" She then portrays some ninja- like moves which can only be described as completely and totally awesome on the guards causing them to fall unconscious to the ground. "I'll be back tomorrow. You'll be convinced then"

"What? How did you defeat my guards? And why tomorrow?"

"Today's Monday and you were born October 25, so you're a Scorpio Mondays are one of your lucky days. I was born a Sagittarius tomorrows Tuesday. A lucky day for Sagittarius so you will believe me then" the girl then leaves

"…..How did she know of my plans?"

**Throw your character into one of your favorite fandoms, How do they react?**

"So let me get this straight" Seto says getting up from his seat and walking over to the black hair boy with glasses. "You are Harry Potter and you are the only one who survived this guys Volymorts "

"Voldemort" the boy, who we know is the 'Boy Who Lived' Harry Potter, corrects Seto

"Whos real name is Tom Riddle, who killed your parents. You know must find these seven Houcruxs which when you get them you will then be able to kill Voldy and all his supreme evilness. Am I right?"

Harry sighs "Yes, you can but it like that" he says feeling that this strange man who had popped up in their tent doesn't understand the graveness of the situation

"…and you don't have card games?"

"Not the kind you were telling us about"

"NO! I WANT MY NO I NEED MY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Kaiba shouts out completely disregarding his usual emotionless composure completely letting lose a wail and cries like a small child who had not gotten their way.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all look at him with worry on their faces

"This is not gonna be fun trying to figure out how to get him home and defeat Voldemort"

**Who are your dream YGO Lovebirds?**

Secondaryshipping- Joey and Syrus but since Sy's from GX im not sure that count for this question so ill add Chibishipping- Mokuba and Yugi.

**How would they proclaim their undying love for each other?**

_**Secondaryshipping-**_

"_Im sorry Syrus I don't like you like that. Where friends and plus I like Alexis"_

"_Oh… can we still be friends?" _

_Jaden smiles "Yea! Of course we can" he starts walking away "see ya later buddy!"_

Syrus finished telling his friend Joey about his rejection by Jaden.

"Aw man Sy im so sorry" Joey said patting Syrus back. Theirs silence for a few minutes then "Sy can I tell you something?"

Joey and Syrus had met after Yugi, Jaden and Yuusei had defeated Paradox. They had decided all their friends should get to know each other for some reason or another.

"Sure"

"I asked Yugi out too..."

"Oh what he say?"

"That he couldn't say yes because we've been friends for so long and also because he knew I didn't really like him"

"You didn't like him? But it's so obvious!" Syrus gets up "Im going to go talk to him!"

"Don't!" Joey gets up and grabs Syrus pulling him into his chest. "He was right. I didn't really like him. The one I like is…" He pulls Syrus away from his chest and kisses the tip of his nose "You. And ill wait for you to love me back for as long as it takes. The rest of eternity if I have to." He looks into Syrus's eyes and continues talking "I know you don't like me that way now but I hope someday you will"

Over the next few years Syrus slowly forgot about how heartbroken he had been when Jaden rejected him and started falling in love with Joey. Joey and Syrus had a wonderful relationship that lasted the rest of their lives once Syrus told Joey that he now loved him back on Joeys 26nd Birthday.

_**Chibishipping-**_

He was about to do it. The one thing that he had been wanting to do for a while. He, Seto Kaiba, was going to the utterly defeat and destroy Yugi Motu. It might not be in the way he wanted but hey you can get everything you want right?

"Big brother wait!" Mokuba comes out running in front of the tricolored Blondie who had just been beaten his elder brother "please don't…"

"Mokuba…"Seto looked at his brother "You heard the rules I won the fight he now will hand over his millennium puzzle"

"But the puzzle is a part of him. Its precious to him Seto please… don't do it"

Yugi speaks up from his spot on the floor "Your Wrong Mokuba…"

"What but it thought that your Millennium item was the one thing that was most important to you?" Seto cries out

With a slight laugh Yugi says "Your younger brother Mokuba is whats important to me"

"Me?" "Mokuba?" Mokuba and Seto ask questionably

"Wh-why?" Mokuba asks

"Because I like you…." Yugi says

Kaiba lets out a laugh "Ahahahaha! i knew it! You like my brother. What you think I didn't know?" he tells Yugi who was looking at him. His face clearly showing his thought of wonder at how Kaiba could have possibly known

"I could tell by the way you've been looking at him all through out the game Motu" he smiles "You know… Mokuba like you too right?"

Mokuba tries to hide his embarrassment at having his brother tell Yugi he likes him when he had been meaning to tell him after the game.

"You can start going out after Mokuba turns 16 then…. NOTHER ROUND OF LASERTAG!"

Does that count as them claiming their undying love for each other? No aw while that what I came up with.

**What would their first date be like?**

Joey would take Syrus out to a movie since he'd be kinda nervous and Yugi would do the same although Mokie isn't 16 yet but I think Seto would be ok with it. Joey and Syrus would end up at the same movie as Yugi and Mokuba so then it would turn into a double date

**Now… dress your favorite couple as each other!**

Ah im going to be lazy for this one *dresses them* Aww they look so cutes. Although Mokie does look a little weird with that collar thingie Yugi wears

**Someone stole your favorite characters trading card?**

It would probably go like this:

Seto: *dails phone after finding the thief* Yes I was wondering how good are your skills of torture?

Me: they are top toch sir I guarantee that what ever they did they will be groveling at you feet kissing the very ground you walk on just so they could get out of the torture"

Seto:*is mildly impressed* and what are your methods?

Me: many and they are *goes on for the next six hours describing my methods of torture* … and last but not least I will make them read my work.

Seto: *is now completely and utterly terrified* Ah-uh alright you're hired. How would you like to work for me?

Me: If you make me a coat like yours then yes

Seto: *hangs up* no way am I giving up the awesome coat it took FOR-FUCKING-EVER to make. A whole two hours!

**Prince Atemu and Bakura meet as children?**

I don't remember much about this so ill do the best I can

Prince Atemu had somehow made it out of the palace and was now wondering the streets exploring the city. Did we mention he was lost?

"You lost little boy?" a white haired boy not much older than Atemu asked him. Atemu had been standing in the same spot trying how to figure out how best to get back to the palace with out anybody noticing him or drawing attention to himself.

"No" he said "Im not lost. Why would you think that I was lost?"

"Because you've been standing in that same spot for the past ten minutes and people are beginning to stare at you"

There goes his plan to not draw attention to himself

"Okay fine I am lost"

The boy smiles "Thought so" he holds out his "im Bakura."

Atemu shakes his hand "Im…" he trys to think of a name "….Adam"

"Nice to meet you Adam where you going?"

Seeing this as a chance to get home without getting farther more lost. "Im heading near the palace"

"The palace eh? Ill help you get there"

_Great! Now I can get home._ Atemu smiles and follows Bakura back to the palace. The next twenty minutes he listens to Bakura talk about his plans for the future. When they reach are almost to the palace Bakura just gave him directions for the rest of the way back since Atemu had told him he wanted to go the rest of the way by himself.

"It was nice meeting you Adam; maybe we can meet up sometime?"

"Who knows?" Atemu felt guilty thinking he would never see Bakura again. But he put on a smile and said anyway "yes, maybe we can"

Years later Bakura would wonder why the Pharaoh looked so much like the lost boy, who he had considered a friend, he had lead to the palace years before.

**Your favorite dark and light duo went to the grocery store**

"What about this one Bakura?" Ryo holds up a bright pink bow

"For the last time im not a kitty!"

"Maybe not but it might look god on you so quit being such a wanker and try it"

"Never!" Bakura then proceeds to destroy all the ribbons and bows and anything even remotely girly in the store.

Yea… couldn't think of anything so that what I can up with and there's now one less Wal-Mart in the world thanks to that

**Jounouchi took over Kaiba Corporation?**

"Okay, the rules are 1) no killing or maiming 2) using passersby as human shields is ok and 3) have fun and winner gets a prize of their choice no matter how ridiculous. You two got that?" Mokuba looks at his older brother and Joey.

They glare at each other a moment before nodding that they were ready. "Okay then Game start!" Mokuba then runs out of the way.

"Yours going down Wheeler." Seto says as he whips out his gun and narrowly misses by nanometers.

"Not today Kaibs, not today" Joey says as he pulls out his gun too and aims for Seto's chest and firing hitting him perfectly. Kaiba falls to the ground.

"Wow that was fast" Mokuba gasps astonished that his brother went down so quickly

"Okay I want my prize to be control of Kaiba Corp. And remember you said the prize could be utterly ridiculous."

"NOOO!" Seto gets up "I WILL NOT LET A DIRTY MUTT LIKE YOU HAVE CONTROL OF MY COMPANY EVER!"

"You lost the Paintball fight. And Rules are rules"

Kaiba Corp. now sells things besides Duel Monsters, its sells an awesome flavor of Cotton Candy and Jellie Babies.

**Your favorite characters played DDR would they be the Champ or Chump?**

Kaiba would purposely be horrible at in public but secretly he would be the best out of everybody

_You fools laugh at me now but I shall let it pass. For I am the DDR champ. And I wouldn't want to crush you at this Yugi. No ill wait till I beat your ass at a children's card game._ Seto thinks as he silently laughs inwardly. Watching Yugi and Yami playing DDR was so much fun for him since they didn't know that Seto could so totally wipe the floor with them at it.

**Final one Put your iPod on shuffle and write an YGO related drabble for the next song that pops up**

Yugi burst though the door of Kaiba's house with a kick and shout of "I CAME TO PARTY!"

He walks up to Tea and says "hands up and gimmie ya body girl. Your gonna be mine before I leave"

"WA-what?!" Tea yelps as Yugi grabs her

"If ya play ya cards right your gonna be waking up naked wondering what happened last night" he says in a seductive voice in her ear while running a finger down the right side of her face making her start blushing.

He looks over at the bar. Of course it wasn't really a bar with achcoloh it only had juice and soda. But Yugi didn't know that, he let go of Tea with a light brush of the hand on her breasts. Everybody is frozen in shock because of Yugi behavior

"Hey bartender can I get a cup? Tonight's my night and im getting fucked up"

Seto is the first to snap out shock with a "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL MOTU? ARE YOU HIGH OR SOMETHING?"

Yugi just throws his head back and laughs "Nope, just been sipping some bomb shit"

Joey goes over to Yugi ready to knock some sense into him. "Yugi whats tha matter?" he asks grabbing his arm

"Hands off bitch! Ya just ma east-coast fuck buddy so quit fucking up my buzz"

"YUGI MOTHERFUCKING MOTU GET YOUR GOD BE DAMNED ASS OVER HERE THIS INTANT YOUNG MAN!" Solomon screams from the other side of the room "im so sorry Yugi found my stash of cake again…" he walks over to Yuges and picks him up throwing him over his shoulder.

"LET ME DOWN YOU FUCKING DAMN ASSHOLE! I DON'T KNOW YOU SO PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN YOU FUCKING OLD DERANGED FART!" Yugi screams at his grandfather. Solomon just simply punches him in the gut and continues walking out the door and back to the game shop. "Ill bring him back when he's off his sugar high. And don't tell him about this he wont remember when gets off the sugar high "He yells behind him to everyone

And that ladies and gentlemen is why you never give Yugi any type of sweet or steal Yugi's grandpa's cake. In case anybody wondering the song was "I Came to Party" by Deuce.

**Now tag three other authors!**

I don't really know if anyone wants to do this so if anybody wants to go ahead


End file.
